


Lunar Treasures

by HetaFruitsOuranHp321



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Its late and I get inspired at night, Other, animal death//, but i kinda fell for this au, this may not be the best fic, werewolf dadvid au, yeah it's gonna be fuckin short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFruitsOuranHp321/pseuds/HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: A full moon is a dangerous time for werewolves. It is the one time in the month they turn unwillingly. There are those who have successfully managed to bring those back into human form. Others not so lucky.Or perhaps, hadn't learned to talk yet. Such as an infant.





	Lunar Treasures

My skin and bones screamed in protest as the hair grew longer, my structure reforming, and my senses blurring. So many smells undetectable under human form hit my nose. A howl, and I was off. No direction in particular to go. How the wind rushed through my wild red hair. I was free. But not from hunger.

Food became a need, a strong lust to my tongue. This wasn't a normal moon, for it was full. And full meant no control. I feel my hunger growing, my anger clawing into my mind and clouding judgement.

I taste blood. I never wanted to harm a single thing in my life. It never was my intention to kill innocent creatures, more afraid than they've been in their lives. And yet I was the one to end those poor lives. People who say animals have no soul have never seen light leave the eyes of a squirrel. Never felt the terror in the beating heart of a rabbit. Squeezed the last breath of a deer out of them. I have.

And I regret it.

My lifelong hero Mr. Campbell took me in, raised silver walls around me in hopes of luck finding solution to my issue. But it never works. Not in any sense. I always end up as the monster that controls me deep down. David is no longer me. Instead, it's a werewolf. Not a human, but wolf.

My thirst for blood is strong, blinding, and overwhelming. I feel sick with myself as my teeth sink into the flesh of rabbit. The poor creature never deserved this fate. Yet I brought it upon the vulnerable thing. 

I can not see clearly, nor sensibly. I am not in control. The wolf is. But a cry. A familiar cry makes my head turn sharply. My growls low and warning. I slink towards the noise. The human in me screamed to leave the poor thing alone. But the wolf hungered on. My feet find its way to a bundle. It wiggles and writhes, I inhale deeply. The smell stops me.

An infant, no older than a week, alone in the dark. The cries echoed through the forest. The wailing of the babe pierced my ears. I knew this was no accident for leaving a child behind. It was on purpose. And I realise, I'm slowly coming to. The vision coming clearly and full. I see the child now.

Tan and beautifully curled black locks, green piercing eyes that welled up in tears. He kicked his loose blanket off, not even clothed. The night was cold, and surely he must be nearly froze. The human in me, the me I know, pushed through to head for the child. To wrap him up in warmth. I stumbled to him, still covered in hair. Long hairy lanky arms outreached to him. And soon, he and his blanket were pressed against my chest. I hobbled off, to a cave nearby I knew. And the next thing I know...

Morning light came through. My pants were torn, my shirt gone. But the child was warm. Safe. Sound. He breathed softly against my chest. He was wrapped tighter in the blue cloth, and my face felt a smile upon it. I took charge of myself to look at the blanket, perhaps get a name. And sure enough...

"Maxwell..." My voice whispered, echoing lightly in the cave. He burrowed further into my chest, making my heart glow. This child, he brought me back in the middle of the night. My choice was clear as day as I sat upright. The child close to my chest.

"I will protect you. No matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD MYSELF NOT TO MAKE IT TEENAGE WEEEWOLF DADVID. DID I LISTEN? NO.
> 
> It's late...


End file.
